Three Girls Sobbing in the Parking Lot
by HARRYxISxMYxHERO
Summary: Oneshot, a replica of my life, High School Musical style.


"So she's mad at you?" Sharpay Evans asked her best friend, Taylor McKessie.

"No." Taylor replied, knowing she was going to have to tell the story once again for the blonde.

"I still don't get it." Taylor and Sharpay were chilling in Taylor's room, talking about Taylor's recent fight with her ex-best friend, Gabriella Montez.

Taylor sighed and launched into storytelling mode once again. "It all began with an all school Mass…"

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor had started the day off in a cheery mood, thanks to her teacher's announcement (no homework).

"Hey…" Gabriella said faintly before smiling and waving to someone far off.

"So how…" Taylor trailed off as Gabi ran off toward the friend she had waved to, Sharpay Evans.

_'Okay, just leave me here talking to myself…' _Tay thought. This had been happening a lot lately. Gabi had completely ignored Taylor and ditched her for other friends.

A bit later, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella had to go to the church for an all school mass their choir was singing for. Taylor approached Gabi, who seemed to be without Sharpay. This was her chance to talk to Gab!

"Gabriella! I've been wanting to talk to you about-" Gabriella waved her off and ran to the wide ornate door, where Sharpay had just entered.

"Shar!" Gabriella yelled. Taylor looked on miserably as her so called best friend went to get seats in the choir loft with Tay's other best friend, Sharpay.

Taylor went to go find her seat in the loft and ended up between a not so friendly friend, Kelsi, and the new kid, Alec. Taylor loved the old Kelsi, but then she grew miserable and went into some sort of shell, and was always quiet and shy. And Alec…well, he just kinda freaked Taylor out.

"_Gabi used to say that he was such a freak. She always had a joke about him…"_ Tay looked forward to see Sharpay and Gabi-with the same hairstyle that Shar had yesterday-sitting in the front of the loft. That's where last year's favorites sat. Taylor felt rejected and depressed. She wanted to be up there with her two best friends, but she knew that Gab would just ignore her to talk to Sharpay. As always.

Later she decided to write Gabriella a letter, explaining why she was mad. She gave Gabriella the letter right before lunch, along with all of Gabi's stuff that had been in Taylor's locker. During lunch, Gabriella decided to sit with Martha, a true friend instead of backstabbing Gabriella. All throughout that period, Gabriella kept sending her friends to ask Taylor why she was mad. Everytime, Taylor would simply say, "I sent her a note. Tell her to read it."

After lunch, the students had a 15 minute free period. Taylor went to their chorale room, where Gabriella and Taylor usually hung out with their director, who was awesome and always doing something fun. Not surprisingly, Gabi wasn't there. Taylor figured she would be avoiding her. Gab had seemed really sad during lunch. After free, Gabriella always had Band until 30 minutes after school let out, so Taylor didn't see Gabriella for the rest of the day. After school, Taylor started feeling really horrible about the things she had said in the note. Sure, they were all true, but Taylor was so mean about it. She called Sharpay.

**(AN: BoldSharpay **_ItalicsTaylor)_

**Hello?**

_Hey._

**Hey. What's up?**

_Did Gabriella tell you?_

**No. Tell me.**

_Can you come over?_

**Yeah…are you okay?**

_Kinda…not really. I'll see you soon._

And that's how Taylor and Sharpay ended up chilling in Taylor's room.

"Ohhhh…I get it. So what's gonna happen now?" Asked Sharpay, enjoying the story like a soap opera.

"I don't know, Shar. I just don't know."

The next morning, Gabi, Tay, and Shar all had to do crossguards together. Taylor was wondering if Gabriella was even going to show up.

About 5 minutes after Taylor got there, Gabriella arrived with a stone face.

Taylor decided that it ws now or never.

"Gabriella, look." Gabriella did not make any acknowledgement of Taylor, just watched for cars. Taylor sighed and continued. "I am so sorry. I was a jerk yesterday and I eally don't know what possessed me to do all the things I did. I feel like such a horrid person. I was just mad that you and Sharpay were spending so much time together, and not paying any attention to me. I hate when ya'll do that. But I hate being mad at you more." Taylor could see a tear creep into Gabi's eye. "I'm sorry."

That was all she was going to say. If Gabi didn't forgive her after that, she was going to become a nun and rule the convent. With no friends.

Two seconds later Gabi and Taylor were sobbing into each others arms, saying "I'm sorry!" Over and over again.

Gab pushed Taylor away so they could see each others faces and said, "I am so sorry. You didn't do anything. I was completely snubbing you. I am such a jerk!" Gabi said all this before bursting into tears again.

"No! None of it was your fault! I was being really selfish! I wanted you all to myself!" I'm so sorry!"

Sharpay came over to join into the tearfest. "I am so glad to see you two talking again!"

And that is how the principal found the three girls sobbing in the parking lot.


End file.
